


The Grandest Of Surprises

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea Appreciation, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft-centric, OT3, Pregnancy, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s almost impossible to surprise the smartest man in the whole of England, especially when it comes to his birthday. Almost. But somehow the two people who love him most manage to pull it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grandest Of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I have one OT3 for the whole of Sherlock (Mycroft/Anthea/Lestrade) and I've never written it before, and my friend **Marylocked** told me that today was Polyshipping Day and gave me a wonderful prompt for them (" _Anthea and Greg attempt to suprise Mycroft for his birthday which is of course VERY hard to do seeing as he is the smartest and most observant man in the world_ "). So here it is! My first OT3 fic for Sherlock!

It has often been asked “what do you get for the man who has everything?” And that was a question that could be posed toward Mycroft Holmes, it was true. He did have everything he could seem to want. He was content enough with his physical possessions. He was happy enough in his personal life, with the man and woman he loved most by his side. There was not much he needed in his life to make him happy.

No, the question that Greg and Andrea had found themselves asking over the years that they had been in a relationship with Mycroft was “How do you plan a surprise for the man who knows everything without him finding out?”

Because every year, without a doubt, no matter _what_ the two of them did, somehow Mycroft always figured out their surprise ahead of time. Always. He still feigned surprise, of course, but when the three of them were alone for the evening, in their customary sleeping arrangement of Andrea between the two of them, he would always say that he knew, which would elicit groans from the other two, which would inevitably find Mycroft rather getting the cold shoulder in bed that evening.

This year, though…this year they thought they had the _perfect_ plan.

They wouldn’t plan anything at all.

It wasn’t a milestone birthday; Mycroft was turning forty-six this year, so there was no need to go all out. They would buy him gifts, of course; he did so enjoy the gifts even though he figured those out weeks in advance. And Greg would cook a nice supper for them while Anthea would contact Mycroft’s personal baker to have him make a chocolate hazelnut torte, but otherwise? It would be a nice, quiet evening in, just the three of them. No fancy parties, no well thought out surprises to be foiled by Mycroft’s cleverness.

Let him stew on _that_ for a while.

And so when Mycroft’s birthday arrived they went about their business as usual, with very few changes. Greg got called to a very early crime scene so he was up when Andrea was up, and they decided to let Mycroft get a little extra rest. By the time Mycroft rose from his bed Greg had already left to go to the scene at the London Eye, leaving Andrea in the kitchen in her silk dressing gown, her hair piled on top of her head in a loose bun. “Did Gregory eat?” Mycroft asked as he came into the kitchen.

“A few pieces of toast and a cup of coffee,” she said before giving Mycroft a kiss. “He said he promised he would get something more filling later.”

Mycroft shook his head. “He’d better, or I’ll have words with him.”

Andrea gave him a grin. “You worry more about us than you do yourself. And today you shouldn’t. It’s your birthday.”

“Don’t remind me,” he said with a sigh. He went to the table where Andrea had put the morning papers that Greg had brought in. Most people never saw Andrea in the morning until she left Mycroft’s home with Mycroft. To the world, it appeared as though it was simply Greg and Mycroft were in the relationship and she was the live-in assistant; few knew the entire truth about their arrangement. Of course, she had the feeling people _suspected_ but it was rather one of those “open secrets” in the government. He began to look through the papers for a moment before looking at her. “Any plans for this evening?”

“None,” she said, going back to making breakfast for them. “Just a quiet evening in.”

He frowned. “You and Gregory usually go to great lengths to surprise me for my birthday.”

She shrugged slightly. “You usually figure them out so we decided this year not to bother. Greg will make your favorite meal and I’ve had your personal baker make your favorite cake and we’ll spend the evening in. I thought you’d appreciate that.”

“I suppose,” he said. She thought she detected a hint of disappointment in his voice, but then he was speaking to her about matters for the day with regards to work and they were making plans as she made them breakfast. Soon enough the food was eaten and they began to get ready, and then it was a morning filled with meetings and negotiations and a small incident involving Sherlock. It was with great relief that they managed to slip away for lunch reservations at Alain Ducasse at the Dorchester. Greg was even able to join them, which was rather nice, though even he noticed Mycroft acing a bit odd. And then it was back to work for all of them until the working day was done and they were all back home.

Greg had gotten there just a bit earlier and had already started to make the meal. They were having traditional osso buco, shaved Brussels sprouts with bacon and almonds and a creamy risotto. It was one of Mycroft’s favorite cheat meals that he allowed himself very rarely. Mycroft came into the kitchen and looked over at Greg, who had taken off his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to cook, and then sighed. “What is it?” he asked, frowning.

“I miss the surprise,” Mycroft said, moving to the table in the kitchen and sitting down.

Greg turned away from the food for a moment and looked at Mycroft, and then looked at Andrea, who moved behind Mycroft and put her hands on his shoulders. “You mean the surprise party we try and plan for you every year that you always figure out?”

Mycroft nodded. “Yes. I know I ruin it every year by figuring it out ahead of time, but I miss it. This is nice, this quiet evening in, but…I miss the fuss.”

Greg came over and then looked over at him a grin on his face. He nodded over to Andrea. “I think you should tell him, since he hasn’t seemed to figure it out yet.”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” she said with a smile of her own as Mycroft looked up at them both.

“What on Earth are you two talking about?” he asked.

“I’m pregnant,” Andrea said, watching Mycroft’s eyes go wide. “I found out a week ago. I thought for _sure_ you’d have pieced it together by now but you were so focused on the fact you weren’t getting a surprise party it just slipped right past you.”

“So the three of us…we’ll be having a baby?” he asked.

Andrea nodded. “I haven’t been to the doctor yet. I thought you might like to come with me for that. Both of you. But Greg and I thought it best to hold off telling you until today, so…”

A small smile spread across his face as he stood up and kissed Andrea first, and then Greg. “I do believe this is the first time in a very long time I’ve been surprised by anything,” he said, keeping them close.

“But it’s a good surprise, yeah?” Greg said.

“A very good surprise,” Mycroft said.

“Good,” Andrea said. “So you forgive us for not giving you a surprise party for you to spoil?”

“I suppose,” Mycroft said, and with that the three of them laughed at that. Overall, even though it wasn’t a typical birthday since their relationship had started, Mycroft was going to consider it one of his best.


End file.
